Home appliances are increasingly equipped with a greater number of user-selectable features, typically presented via a user interface. An appliance may have a console assembly with the user interface or control panel provided thereon for selecting or setting one or more of the user-selectable features. The user interface may be coupled to a controller. The console assembly may include illuminated display elements that encode and present information to the user.